Grope
by Blackfang64
Summary: "What has Fujino-san been doing to you Natsuki?" ShizNat humour


**Author: Exams coming up, not too happy. Won't be updating much in the next two weeks, so I hope the readers of 'Oneechan' will be patient with me once more. Aside that, enjoy! **

"What's up Natsuki, you seem a little tense" the carrot top haired girl turn to her cobalt haired companion noticing the blunette's eyes were a little more... strange than usual.

"It's Shizuru, she's been... doing things to me" Natsuki's response was cold and hallowed leaving a cold gloomy atmosphere around her.

"What kind of things?"

"Things that Mikoto does, except worse" the blunette's eyes stared down at the small jet black haired girl sleeping soundly upon the busty girl's chest.

"Oh come on Natsuki, it can't be that bad?" the blunette's jaded eyes stared soullessly at her friend sending a chill down her spine.

"If you knew the things that she did to me Mai, you two would be like me"

"What has she been doing though?"

_**-Flashback-**_

_**-At school—**_

Closing her locker shut, the blunette turned away flipping her bag over her shoulder as she began to walk away. A moment's pause caught the blunette as her ears tuned into the sound of footsteps fast approaching her.

"Yay, school jersey covered breasts!" the blunette suddenly gave weight tumbling over by a honey brunette girl tackling her from behind. Groaning from landing solid onto the tiles, she eyes hastened down towards her chest finding a pair of hands gripped firmly around her breasts. "Natsuki's breasts are soft as usual" the Kyoto born voice whispered against the blunette's ears before happily stroking her hands around the blunette's chest.

_**-At the dorms-**_

The blunette let out a loud yawn as she stretched her arms out. Making her way towards the kitchen, Natsuki quickly made her way to the fridge opening up to find her favourite treat. "Yay, shirt covered breasts!" Natsuki soon found a pair of soft angelic hands clasped firmly around her breasts yet again.

_**-Girls change rooms-**_

Slipping her shirt off along her skin, she stared down at her covered chest before taking a quick look around the change room. Securing no one in sight, the blunette began to turn as a locker door burst open with a smiling chestnut girl jumping towards her. "Yay, bra covered breasts!" once again the blunette was tackled to the floor before getting worked out by the chestnut girl.

_**-Dormitory Bathroom-**_

Locking the door, the blunette hurried around the steamed filled room locking all windows and checking all cupboards. Smiling sure to herself of her security, the blunette slowly unwrapped the towel concealing her well toned body. Watching as the towel feel towards the ground, the blunette looked around the bathroom finding no sign of a perverted chestnut girl. "Finally, peace and quiet"

The blunette slipped her body into the bath feeling the warm water rushing past her soft exposed skin sharpening the senses in her body. Resting her head back against the side, the blunette closed her eyes letting the relaxing feeling take over her body. A small rush of water brush lightly against her skin as her eyes shot open to find a pair of crimson coloured eyes peeping above the water's surface. "Yay, no covered breasts!" once more the blunette found a pair of lecherous hands grasping firmly against her chest.

_**-End of flashback-**_

Mai watched the blunette shiver slightly before sighing deeply. "Have you told her that it's annoying you?"

"I have, but every time I do she gives me a puppy dog face before tackling me to the ground and... well... yeah" both girls blushed slightly before Mai was the first to speak again.

"Well, perhaps you could get back at Fujino-san"

"Oh, I've already got a plan to do that. But first I need to lure her out" cocking an eyebrow, Mai watched as Natsuki's fingers laced down at her shirt unbuttoning the top button to her shirt. At almost instance at the sound of a button flicking past a rustling sound could be heard in the distance in the bushes. At animal instincts, a tall honey brunette woman emerged from the bushes running towards them with open arms.

Mai could only watch as Natsuki's hands reached down towards the sleeping girl resting against her chest relieving her of the extra weight as she pulled the girl to where she had been sitting. "Yay, shirt covered..." a pair of hands gripped downwards towards the girl's chest area only to find a barren empty land.

Her fingers gripped several times finding no soft cushions to grip around as the woman opened her eyes to find a lock of jet black hair brushing against her chin. By the time the information had reached her head, the chestnut girl fell back with tears streaming down her cheeks. "Waaaahhh, no breasts at all"

Mikoto just sat there blinking a few times before letting out a loud yawn. Natsuki on the other hand smiled in triumph over at the honey brunette girl lying on the ground with her arms crossed and a pouting face. "You don't always win Shizuru, so... wait a moment" the small lock of flame red hair along Shizuru's face earned a confused look from Natsuki.

"Yay, surprised covered breasts!" a pair of hands gripped firmly around the blunette's chest letting out a loud gasp from Natsuki's lips.

Mai stood in disbelief at one side molesting Natsuki and the other one getting off the ground. Her amethyst eyes watched as a mask fell from the first Shizuru revealing a flame haired girl with a sly smile cracked along her lips. "Nao, what are you doing?"

"Just helping miss molester over there" Nao calmly replied pointing over at Shizuru who just smiled innocently in reply.

"How much is she paying you?"

"Her collection of Yuri Mangas" both pairs of eyes turned back to the scene unfolding of Shizuru hastily taking Natsuki's shirt off.

"Up for Ramen?"

"Yep"

"Get back here! Help...me..." Natsuki yelled out at the trio walking away before being silenced by a pair of lips.

**End **

**Author: a little bizarre, a bit funny? Possible to get a hold of Shizuru's Yuri Manga collection, I wish. Read and review if you liked it! **


End file.
